<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ведьма в доме сладостей by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247333">Ведьма в доме сладостей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021'>WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновлено 368 серией, где преступником был сейю Серагаки Аобы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Detective Conan visual 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ведьма в доме сладостей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://vk.com/patema_burundukova">Вк автора</a> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/patemaburunduk">Твиттер автора</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>